


We'll Be Okay

by TerribleTwo



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribleTwo/pseuds/TerribleTwo
Summary: Jay says everything will be okay. Tim just wishes he could believe it.





	We'll Be Okay

The camera juddered and shook in Jay’s grip. He tried to keep it steady, but his hands couldn’t seem to hold still. So focused on the camera, he forgot to look at the rugged path and for the thousandth time that day he pitched forward only saved by a quick yank to his hoodie from the man behind him. 

“Thanks.” Jay muttered.

Theoretically he should have been an expert on trekking the trails of Rosswood, what with the amount of times he’s been chased by some eldritch monstrosity through them. In actuality he seemed to trip over every tree root he passed, today especially.

While Jay would never be described as graceful, and at his best wasn’t in danger of accidentally killing himself at any moment, he wasn’t usually so uncoordinated. Before he could fully accept the fact that he was just meant to tumble down a ravine, a warm hand rested on his shoulder.

Jay turned to his companion who had remained quiet for the most part, a strange silence having been between them since they woke up, brought on by too many days in shitty motel rooms and the knowledge that at any moment their life could be in danger. 

“Maybe I should go ahead,” Tim muttered, pushing past Jay before he could answer.

Jay trailed back watching the man traverse the path with little difficulty. In fact, he was so good at not falling that Jay found him having to focus to keep up. Increasing his strides, his foot hit a root and he stumbled, falling into a coughing fit. His shoulders hunched into his form and he was vaguely aware of Tim stopping. 

“I’m fine.” Jay attempted to say between convulsions but only coughed harder. “Really.” He made another pointless at speech but settled for waving his hand in what was hopefully both reassuring and conveyed to Tim that he should just keep going. Jay would catch up in a sec. 

“We should stop,” Concern touched Tim’s face when Jay’s hacking had not resided after a full minute.

“N-no!” Jay snapped, ignoring the hurt expression that flashed upon Tim’s face before being covered by annoyance.

The brunet turned away leaving Jay to suck in huge breaths, shoving trembling hands against his jeans, curling them tighter and tighter before he forced himself to his feet. “Let’s get this over with.”

Determination pushed him forward and as long as he kept his feet moving it wasn’t so bad. Slowly his head drooped lower and lower and he kept his eyes on Tim’s shoes trusting him to not get them lost. The camera, heavy in Jay’s hand, sagged until with a start he pushed it up again. This trip would be useless without footage.

The forest wavered in front of his eyes, shuddering and blurring like a terrible psychedelic painting and Jay shook his head, once, twice, before giving up and accepting his limited sight. As long as he could pick out Tim’s signature red shirt, he’d be fine.

While Jay struggled to continue Tim’s form had gotten farther and farther ahead. Jay sped up shaking his head once again to clear his sight, but his foot scuffed against the dirt catching on the uneven path and suddenly he was falling, falling, falling.

Jay hit the ground like a brick, head giving a prominent thwack against the dirt, out before he even touched the floor.

…

Tim knew he should have made Jay go back, but the man was hopelessly stubborn when it came to his videos. It was almost like he got off on making things harder on Tim and it was for that very reason he figured there was no harm in letting Jay suffer for a bit. But as they walked it was easy to see that there was something very wrong.

Jay’s face, sickly pale which accentuated the dark bags that stood out like bruises under his eyes, was held in a grimace like it was a struggle just to go on and considering how much he stumbled maybe it was. What should have been a short walk ended up with Tim playing a game of catch Jay before he nosedives and bashes his face in. He finally ended up pushing past him hoping to stomp down the worst of the brush.

Walking in front was a bad idea. Tim was constantly caught between glancing back towards Jay and waiting for him to catch up. So, he guessed after everything that happened, it shouldn’t have been a surprise when Jay finally collapsed to the ground, but that didn’t mean Tim’s heart didn’t stop in his chest.

Ignoring the revulsion that sprung up when he grabbed Jay’s clammy wrist Tim tossed him over his shoulder and sprinted back to the car, only stopping to shrug his own flannel over the cold prone man.

Now sitting on his bed, Tim waited for Jay to wake.

…

It took a moment for Jay to realize why he was wrapped in sheets when he was certain that only moments earlier he was in the middle of the woods. He distinctly remembered walking on an overgrown path, trying to catch up to Tim, holding his camera up to- HIS CAMERA!   
Jay shot up ignoring how his head throbbed in protest. He tried to stumble to his feet, but fear and drowsiness clogged his mind and he couldn’t seem to get out of the covers.

Tim startled bringing his head out of his hands. “What’s wrong?“

“My camera, where is it I can’t find it. I need it. I can’t find it. I need it.” Jay babbled tearing at the sheets to no avail, too panicked to slowdown and untangle them. He clawed at the fabric wrapped around his legs trying to force himself free and getting more twisted up in the process. 

“Jay relax.” Tim said walking toward him in the same way someone walks towards a wild animal, cautiously but with purpose.

“I can’t, when I, if I lose it then I’ll-I’ll.” Jay lashed out with a new intensity the feeling of being restrained increasing his panic. 

“It’s charging.”

“What?” Jay’s wild eyes sought Tim’s.

“Look it’s on the tv.” Tim moved a bit closer rocking back and forth, debating with the idea of trying to untangle the feral man.

Jay twisted so fast he got whiplash but the relief from seeing the familiar red light blinking at him was worth it. He sunk into the covers with a shaky sigh, adrenaline still coursing through his veins.

“What happened?” Jay asked mind beginning to clear. “I mean I remember walking and then the next thing I know I was back here.”

Tim shrugged his shoulders, sitting on Jay’s bed to rest his back against his legs. “Don’t know. I turn around and you’re hitting the ground, so I just carried you back.”

Listening to Tim talk Jay absently started smoothing out his sheets, noticing, as he did, a familiar piece of fabric buried in them. Jay pulled it out glancing between the flannel in his hand and Tim.

“Oh,” Tim flushed, “I put my jacket over you after you collapsed and by the time we got back you were holding on to it pretty tightly. I figured it would be better to just leave it…You can give it back now, if you want.”

Jay lowered his eyes fingers curling into the plaid.

Neither him or Tim made a move to return it.

An awkward pause followed, broken by Tim clearing his throat “It’s kind of funny but I just kept thinking I have to ask Jay what to do, he’d have a plan. Ridiculous right?”

Tim gave a small laugh at that before sobering up. “But I guess it’s cause you’re kind of all I have now.”

“Really?” Jay lifted his head.

“Yeah, I don’t exactly have a normal life to return too.” Tim snorted.

“Oh.” Jay tried to ignore his disappointment at that answer. Of course Tim didn’t mean it the way Jay hoped he meant it. 

“Seriously Jay,” Tim continued. “If something happened to you, I don’t know what I would do.” 

A soft silence fell between them, sadder than the previous and Tim didn’t meet Jay’s eyes, looking steadfastly ahead of him.

“Tim?” Jay asked tugging on his arm. “Hey I’m not dead right? As long as we stick together were going to be okay. Together or not at all.”

To his surprise he was immediately pulled towards Tim’s chest. Jay’s heart thundered in his rib cage, but he forced himself to relax, leaning into the embrace after a tense second. Meanwhile Tim had no such resolves wrapping one arm around his waist and the other settling on   
his head to twine through his short hair. 

Something wet hit the top of his head and Jay realized…Tim was crying. He looked up into chocolate brown eyes that were so sad that Jay’s chest ached with sympathy. Another tear fell, this time hitting his face and rolling down his cheek and before Jay could help it, he was moving up pressing gentle lips to the man above him.

Tim’s arms stiffened. 

Jay jerked himself back unable to go far thanks to Tim, so he settled for ducking his burning face into the only thing he could, Tim’s chest, unable to look him in the face.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to do that. You just looked so lonely and I-“ Before jay could finish his sentence a hand was underneath his chin and Tim was kissing him. TIM was kissing HIM.

Instinctively Jay kissed back syncing up with his movements and running frantic hands through dark hair. Tim pulled him closer, tighter, until Jay couldn’t breathe, until he was so surrounded by Tim’s very being that there was no room for himself, and then Jay pulled him even   
closer.

He could have stayed like that forever, leaving behind his problems to kiss and be kissed until he couldn’t think straight and everything else fell apart, no operator, no Alex, no hooded men who wanted to kill him, but too soon entirely he was being pulled back a head burying itself in his shoulder puffing out warm huffs of air into his chest. Jay rested his head against it panting but not ready to break apart, not yet, there would be time for them to separate soon enough, but now he just wanted to lay here petting Tim’s soft hair for eternity.

“How long?” Tim asked after a while.

“Since a little after you started helping me.” Jay admitted resting his head against the one on his neck.

“I think I first realized I liked you the first time I picked you up from your motel.”

"So we’ve been waiting this whole time for nothing?” Jay asked feeling a laugh bubble out of him at the ridiculousness of the situation.

“Yeah,” Tim leaned into Jay’s touch. “Yeah.”

“We are going to get out of this together.” 

Tim didn’t reply but Jay felt another tear drip down his collar bone. He squeezed Tim tighter. They were going to escape this nightmare, even if Jay had to kill the operator himself to do it.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this made me sad but a good sad. Any suggestions on Jam/Brim stories to read? I want to find more.


End file.
